<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Призрак в дыме by bov_li_ttle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588669">Призрак в дыме</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle'>bov_li_ttle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Smoking, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хлои квартира напоминает туманный овраг, куда солнце пробивается едва-едва, и голова у девушки такая же – забитая дымом, тормозящая мысли. Размеренность затяжек притупляет чувства, и кажется, что становится легче.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Призрак в дыме</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>oh, i’m haunted by the ghost of you</em>
</p><p>Пар от электронной сигареты вьётся в воздухе, как в замедленной съёмке, и напоминает тонкие материи времени и пространства из фэнтезийных фильмов. Хлоя подносит к губам пластмассовую трубочку, тёплую, почти горячую — она курит-парит уже битый час — и большой палец машинально жмёт на кнопку, подолгу удерживая её и заставляя сигарету шипеть и хрипеть. Пар во рту отдаёт ментолом, точно зубная паста, и никотина в нём — три миллиграмма на миллилитр. Хлою не вставляет. Недостаток давится количеством: затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, пока не начинает кружиться голова. Там, на улице, цветёт весна, и крабы-парочки повыбирались из уютных кафе и квартир на городские проспекты и парковые аллеи; Хлоя же выбирает быть раком-отшельником и замуровывает себя в четырёх стенах, потому что от чужих переплетённых пальцев и рук, беглых и глубоких поцелуев ей плохеет. У неё самой губы словно бы в вечной (всего две недели) стоматологической анестезии, и если зажмёт их зубами, то прокусит насквозь, до кровавых подтёков по подбородку.</p><p>Со стороны коридора раздаётся негромкий хлопок двери. Сперва это объясняется курительной галлюцинацией — голова-то кружится и мутит, разве что не тошнит, потому что элементарно нечем. Несколько секунд нужно Хлое, чтобы повернуть в ту сторону голову, ощутив себя попутно древней старухой — шее ноюще больно. А Маринетт, стоящая на пороге гостиной, морщит свой правильно-аккуратный носик и машет ладонью у лица, разгоняя задымлённость. Тот факт, что это именно Маринетт стоит перед ней осознаётся лишь парой мгновений позже, и глаза Хлои расширяются. Она резко садится на диване, скидывая ноги с подлокотника, и смотрит на гостью ошарашено.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>and i think i’m going under</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but i can’t get over you</em>
</p><p><br/>— Мари… — срывается сиплым выдохом с губ, и Хлое кажется, что она впервые за этот день моргает — глазам тоже больно, как бывает, когда после долгого пребывания в темноте выходишь на яркий солнечный свет. Девушка на звучание собственного имени вздрагивает и вскидывает как-то испуганно, и это забавно, ведь она пришла к Хлое домой и не должна выглядеть такой удивлённой тому, что к ней обращаются.</p><p>— Выглядишь болезненно, — замечает тоном совершенно растерянным, а Хлоя отводит взгляд и щёлкает несколько раз по кнопке сигареты — та мигает поспешно фуксией, после чего выключается. — Ты несколько дней уже не появляешься в школе, вот я и решила проведать, — Маринетт прячет тоже глаза. Хлое становится ещё смешнее. У девушки есть её номер, если волновалась, то могла позвонить или хотя бы смс прислать, но нет — Маринетт выбрала свою привилегию, ключ от хлоиной квартиры. Ключ с подвеской в виде голубого кристаллика («В цвет моих глаз, подходяще», — бросила с напускной небрежностью Хлоя, когда вручала его). — Адриан сказал… — однако закончить ей не дают взмахом руки. Впрочем, девушка осекается и сама: лицо Хлои кривится. От имени Агреста горчит во рту сильнее, чем от жевательного табака, и хочется сплюнуть. Потому что именно оно выдохнулось Хлое в рот в момент кратких игривых поцелуев, обычных в пустующем школьном кабинете, и это, пожалуй, было самое подлое предательство из всех предательств.</p><p>
  <em>everything you said to me,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>oh, but now you’re dead to me</em>
</p><p><br/>«Адриан мне признался и предложил встречаться», — прошептала Маринетт в приоткрытые доверчиво губы Хлои и будто бы впрыснула яд, что живёт внутри девушки до сих пор — они расстались в тот же миг всё те же две недели назад. — «Я не могла отказать», — сцепленные пальцы Мари и опущенные глаза бесили.</p><p>Потому что хотелось простить и молить о продолжении их с Хлоей встреч: без воздух лишь воздух, а не кислород.</p><p>— Ты говорила, что больше не влюблена в него, — произносит раньше, чем подумается, и в груди колет заранее. Маринетт вздрагивает снова и сутулит спину.</p><p>— Значит ещё влюблена, — тихо. Хлоя включает электронную сигарету и затягивается, машинально выдыхая через нос. Пар не жжётся, зато впервые за несколько дней почему-то дышится.</p><p>— Тогда иди к нему и не ковыряй меня, — реплика произносится гладкой ровностью, и смотрит Хлоя спокойно, отстранённо. В груди немного урчит невидимая кошка, упиваясь непониманием, выписанным по лицу собеседницы. А затем Маринетт послушно уходит, практически бесшумно закрыв дверь — подвеска на ключах скрябнула по металлу замочной скважины.</p><p>
  <em>now you’re just a memory</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>